


Тишина и свет на две трети

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark war AU, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, No happy end, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: он всегда приходит, когда полоска света от двери равняется двум третям целого карандаша





	Тишина и свет на две трети

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642816.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: AU!Темная война, горизонтальный инцест, графическое описание изнасилования, нет хэппиэнда
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В этом месте не было ничего хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшего реальный мир: все цвета переливались оттенками красного, желтого и черного; в каждом запахе чувствовалась некая непроходящая затхлость, которая проникала в легкие, стоило сделать вдох, царапала горло и оседала мерзким привкусом на языке. Время казалось растянутым, движения давались с трудом, точно увязая в невидимом киселе.

Он всегда приходит, когда полоска света от двери равняется двум третям целого карандаша. Сначала вдалеке, точно простое эхо, раздаются гулкие шаги, постепенно становящиеся все громче и громче, будто раскаты грома, пока внезапно не обрываются у самого входа.

Клэри знала: он слушает. Нет, вернее, жадно вслушивается в тишину, вычленяя звон цепей, тихое поверхностное дыхание, — и ждет. Наверное, все еще надеется, что она начнет умолять — ему нравятся ее мольбы, — но она молчит. Клэри подтягивает худые коленки к животу, обхватывает их руками и дрожит. Не от страха — от холодного ветра, продувающего камеру насквозь. Ее одежда — жалкие обрывки — еле-еле прикрывает грудь, неровными полосками лежит на животе и лишь едва дотягивается до ягодиц, — чего явно недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя одетой.

Из-за двери все еще не доносится ничего, кроме тишины, хотя, если прислушаться, можно различить медленное, кажущееся равнодушным, дыхание. Он все еще ждет.

Клэри напряженно вслушивается, дергается на скрип других дверей — ее камера не единственная здесь — но, стоит проходу в темницу оказаться открытым, застывает точно соляная статуя.

Джонатан не торопится — позволяет увидеть пустой, без единого охранника, коридор, распахнутые входные ворота и кусочек серо-красного неба вдалеке, прежде чем закрыть за собой засов, вновь отрезая ее от этого искалеченного мира.

— Кларисса...

Она ненавидит это имя. Как и то, как он его произносит: плавно, растягивая слова, будто пропевая и искренне наслаждаясь получившимся созвучием. Хочется закричать, заплакать, завыть, точно брошенная стаей волчица, требовать, возражать, умолять… Она готова отдать что угодно: тело, душу, голос, жалкие слезы и последние остатки некогда мятежного разума, лишь бы не слышать это имя.

Он опускается перед ней на колени — Клэри с уже привычным напряжением всматривается в то, как грязь и пыль мгновенно пропитывают темную ткань брюк с идеально отглаженными стрелками. Порой кажется, что она почти видит их — мельчайшие частицы, смесь земли, проскользнувшей сюда с ветром, отмерших клеток ее собственной кожи и кристаллов крови. Интересно, это реальность или всего лишь очередной выверт рассудка?

— Любимая... — шепот Джонатана кажется громче грозы и несущейся вниз лавины. Он словно бьет наотмашь, выводя Клэри из спасительного забытья. — Почему ты молчишь? Ты не рада мне?

Его пальцы — длинные, быстрые, ловкие — Клэри помнит, однажды он сыграл для нее на пианино — скользят по подбородку, оглаживают щеки, лишь растирая осевшую на них грязь, и от совершенно отчетливо ощущающейся в этих движениях ласки хочется сбежать.

— Ты скучала? — Джонатану не нужны ответы, ему плевать, что она скажет, это Клэри усвоила уже давно. — Скучала? — он коротко целует ее потрескавшиеся  
от жажды губы. — Конечно, скучала.

Его руки уже на ней: оставив в покое лицо, скользят под одеждой, сжимают грудь, царапают живот и давят на лобок. И что-то внутри Клэри отчаянно сворачивается клубочком от отвращения. Ей мерзко, что она позволяет это. Противно, что не сопротивляется. Стыдно, что какая-то часть нее рада чувствовать эти жадные прикосновения.

Ей хочется умереть.

— Я по тебе тосковал, — его дыхание обжигает кожу, когда Джонатан легко, будто она ничего не весит, подхватывает Клэри на руки и аккуратно, точно невесту на брачное ложе, опускает на ворох полусгнившего тряпья и соломы, заменяющего ей постель.

Клэри выворачивает от того, как дрожат от нетерпения его руки, как нежно, осторожно он касается пожелтевших по краям синяков, как липкий взгляд скользит по ее лицу, точно проверяя целостность своей собственности. Тошнота подступает к самому горлу, и в какой-то момент кажется, что крошки проглоченного утром хлеба вот-вот покинут желудок вместе с желчью. На мгновение она жаждет это увидеть: как Джонатан дернется прочь в отвращении, отпрянет в попытке уберечь себя от рвоты Клэри, брезгливо сморщится и наконец сверкнет глазами, не скрывая поглотившей их ненависти.

Но ничего не происходит.

Он быстро избавляется от одежды: брюки, упав, поднимают столб пыли, следом отправляются рубашка и футболка — и вот Джонатан уже стягивает и ее скромный наряд. 

На мгновение — не больше — в ней снова просыпается желание битвы, Клэри отталкивает его руки, бьет ладошками по лицу, сгибает ноги в попытки спихнуть с себя нависшее мужское тело... Но это сражение заведомо проиграно.

— Любимая, — снова повторяет Джонатан с улыбкой, перехватывая ее руки, — все еще борешься со мной?

Убедившись, что короткий мятеж подавлен, он наклоняется и целует ее. В отличие от прикосновений, его поцелуи — словно утоление животного голода. Он терзает ее губы, иногда до крови, проникает языком в рот, приглушенно стонет, если Клэри все же рискует ответить на грубую ласку. И не может насытиться. Он целует снова и снова, пока руками скользит по телу, разводит ее ноги — у Клэри есть всего мгновение, чтобы сжать их чуть сильнее — но Джонатан все равно достигает желаемого. Он не отрывается от ее рта, когда скользит внутрь лона пальцами, и довольно ухмыляется, ощутив на них предательскую влагу.

Клэри все еще молчит — это единственный реальный шанс на протест, последний рубеж обороны, который не должен пасть. Она молчит, когда Джонатан оглаживает ее тело, оставляя после своей хватки очередные бурые синяки. Молчит, когда его член — напряженный, истекающий смазкой — толкается внутрь. Молчит, пока он трахает ее, до боли сжимая худые бедра. Молчит, когда грубым толчком надрывает до крови ее лоно. Молчит, пока он с хриплым криком кончает, наполняя ее семенем.

После он не уходит — лежит, прижимая Клэри к себе, зарывается носом в ее волосы, сейчас больше походящие на порядком потасканный моток грязных веревок, и тихо мурлычет один из вальсов Шопена. Она думает, что это Шопен. Это точно не Моцарт — нет резких пассажей, и не Бетховен — с его меланхоличностью. Брамс? Нет. Джонатан не любит Брамса и его вариации. Это должен быть Шопен. Только не вальс — ноктюрн. Да. Ноктюрн.

Клэри молчит. Ее рот полон крови, сочащейся из прикушенных щек, руки судорожно сжимаются, а сердце отчаянно бьется в груди, заставляя надеяться, что однажды оно все-таки остановится и избавит ее от мучений.

Собираясь уходить, Джонатан просто сгребает одежду с пола и закидывает на плечо, не прекращая мурлыкать про себя новую мелодию. Бросив взгляд на остатки облачения Клэри, он с улыбкой отдает рубашку, в которую она тут же неловко заворачивается, стараясь побыстрее прикрыть истощенное тело.

— Ты ведь будешь по мне скучать, правда, Кларисса? — с безумием, искрящимся в черных глазах, спрашивает Джонатан, прежде чем, как есть, обнаженным, выйти из камеры и запереть за собой дверь.

Его шаги быстро стихают в отдалении. Клэри же еще долго сидит, не двигаясь с места, все также напряженно вслушиваясь во вновь воцарившуюся тишину.

Лишь когда полоска солнечного света у двери становится меньше четверти карандаша, почти ускользая от человеческого взгляда, каменные стены сотрясает болезненный крик. В нем нет ничего человеческого — отчаянный животный вопль; молитва и проклятие, сплетенные воедино; грубое, первобытное желание быстрой смерти, которая подведет итог, завершит цикл, ознаменует начало новой, иной жизни, где продолжительная тишина не будет равняться счастью от полустертых детских воспоминаний, заполняющих душу мимолетным, но необходимым теплом. Измученный громкий вскрик звучит долго, точно клинком распарывая опустошенные темницы с полуистлевшими скелетами, так и не сумевшими вытащить рук из тяжелых оков. Постепенно звук изменяется: затихает, перемежается хрипом и всхлипами, пока не угасает совсем.

На Эдом опускается ночь.


End file.
